Tesshō Genda
Tesshō Genda (玄田 哲章; born May 20, 1948 in Okayama Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Master Ox *Rango (2011) - Tortoise John *Shrek 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Shrek Forever (2010) - Brogan, Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Black Bullet (2014) - Nagamasa Gadō *Cowboy Bebop (1999) - Domino (ep17) *Dragon Ball Super (2015-2017) - Shū *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei! (2014) - Auguste *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei Herz! (2015) - Auguste *Gakuen Basara (2018) - Takeda Shingen *Great Teacher Onizuka (2000) - Kōichi Igarashi *Isekai Quartet (2019) - Kurt von Rudersdorf *Isekai Quartet 2 (2020) - Kurt von Rudersdorf *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014) - Captain Tennille's Impersonator (ep6) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2007) - Sōgetsu Ma (ep27) *Naruto: Shippūden (2007) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox (ep1) *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox (ep23) *Oda Cinnamon Nobunaga (2020) - Takeda Lucky Shingen *Psycho-Pass (2013) - Nobuaki Kudama (ep20) *Rinne of the Boundary (2015-2016) - Narration *Sengoku Basara (2009) - Takeda Shingen *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Takeda Shingen *Sengoku Basara II (2010-2011) - Takeda Shingen *Seton Academy: Welcome to the Pack! (2020) - Gigas Terano, Narration *Smile PreCure! (2012-2013) - Pierrot *Wolf's Rain (2003) - Marine Animal (ep22) 'Movies' *Crayon Shin-chan: Action Mask VS Leotard Devil (1993) - Action Mask *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013) - Shū *Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy (1993) - Bojack *Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta (1995) - Janemba *One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure (2001) - Bear King *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back! (1998) - Kamex *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2012) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Sengoku Basara The Movie: The Last Party (2011) - Takeda Shingen *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox 'OVA' *Angel Cop (1990-1994) - Togawa, Additional Voices *Cyber City Oedo 808 (1990-1991) - Goggles/'Rikiya Gabimaru' *Detective Conan: Secret File (2000) - Raizō Mine (ep1) *Devilman (1987) - Masa Bokutō (ep1) *Violence Jack: Harem Bomber (1986) - Violence Jack Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey (2010) - Commander Gore Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Ahmed Hammoudi, Kirkus Xan Valhalevia *Ar tonelico III: The Girl's Song that Pulls the Trigger of World's Demise (2010) - Gengai *Berserk: Hawk of the Millennium Empire Arc (2004) - Grunbeld *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Azul *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Bojack, Janemba *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Shū *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Raō, Younger Toguro *Jump Force (2019) - Younger Toguro *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Tigger *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Tigger *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Tigger *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Tigger *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Mike Haggar, Unknown Soldier 2P *Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Sword Chronicles (2009) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 4 (2016) - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Brave Cod, Gemon Bajack, Kelley Layzner *Sengoku Basara (2005) - Takeda Shingen *Sengoku Basara 3 (2010) - Takeda Shingen *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Takeda Shingen *Sengoku Basara X (2008) - Takeda Shingen *Tales of the Abyss (2005) - Largo *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Mighty Kongman *Thousand Arms (1998) - Bolt *Valkyria: Azure Revolution (2017) - Gilouche Benckendorff *XenobladeX (2015) - Van Damme 'Video Games - Dubbing' *God of War: Nativity Sign (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (69) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors